


Come On Barbie, Let's Go Party

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Half-Birthday 2018 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Thiam Half Birthday, lyrics quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam's Mom and sister decide Barbie Girl is their song of the week. Liam swears he's going to lose his mind if he has to hear the song one more time. Worse, he gets it stuck in his head and starts walking around singing it. Of course Theo would hear him and use it as an opportunity to flirt.





	Come On Barbie, Let's Go Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> For Day 3 of the Thiam Half-Birthday celebration "Lyrics and Quotes"  
> For Amanda who suggested the song and I just couldn't resist after the pain I caused earlier.  
> Title and song used is [Barbie Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyhrYis509A) by Aqua
> 
> This is essentially canon, with Theo living with Liam. Only difference is Liam has a sister.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_  
_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

Liam groans as the song starts playing, _again_. He has nothing against the song, really. It’s just that his Mom and his sister Lyana have pulled out the wine and have decided Barbie Girl is their song of the night, meaning they always seem to keep coming back to it. This the 15th time they’ve played it, _in a row_. If he has to listen to it again he’s probably going to scream.

Liam has finally had enough. It’s going on 2 a.m. and they're still at it. He needs his sleep. He makes his way downstairs to find his mother and sister laughing and dancing around the living room, glasses of wine in their hands. They both look so happy that he momentarily forgets why he’s upset.

Except then they start shouting the words and he can’t take it anymore. He marches over and hits stop on the music before turning to face his Mom and sister.

“What do you think you’re doing Liam?” Lyana asks him.

‘’Saving my ears and my sanity,” Liam mutters, “Seriously, it’s after 2 in the morning. And you’ve had that song on repeat for hours. I can’t take it. It’s time for you to go to sleep.”

“Or you could join us,” Jenna says.

“No,” Liam says, pointing a finger at them both. “No more. I’m going to bed and so are both of you.”

Lyana pouts, “When did you become so boring?”

“I’m not boring,” Liam tells her, “I’m just responsible.”

“Close enough,” Lyana says.

 

Liam spends the next few days walking around with the damn song stuck in his head. It doesn't help that his mother and sister still continue to listen to it. It’s like it’s their thing for the week or something. At least he hopes it’s just a week. He doesn’t know how much more he can take. He’s really surprised Theo hasn’t started to go crazy with as much as he’s been hearing it. Then again he’s probably been smart enough to buy ear plugs, something Liam is really starting to consider doing.

“You can touch, you can play if you say I’m always yours,” Liam sings to himself as he riffles through the fridge.

“Okay, you’re always mine,” A voice behind Liam says, causing Liam to jump and let out a high pitched scream.

When he turns around Theo is standing there, looking far too amused. Liam closes the fridge and leans against it, his voice coming out high when he squeaks out a “What?”

“You said that I could touch and play if I say you’re always mine,” Theo says, stepping closer to him, “So here I am, saying you’re always mine.”

Liam feels his heart speed up at the heated look in Theo’s eyes as he continues to step closer, until he has Liam backed against the fridge with no way out.

“It’s a song Theo,” Liam says.

“I’m aware,” Theo murmurs, running his nose along Liam’s neck, “Does that mean that the words weren’t true?”

Liam’s brain momentarily short circuits at the feeling of Theo this close to him, of Theo _touching_ him. Were they true? His mind immediately screams _YES!_ at him. He’s been dreaming about being with Theo for months and now here he is. But there’s one thing.

“Are you messing with me?” Liam questions, needing to be sure.

Theo’s face softens as he pulls back to look at Liam, “No Liam, I’m not messing with you. I’m being completely serious.”

“You want me to be yours?” Liam asks, the words coming out soft and hesitant.

“I do,” Theo says, “More than anything. And I want to be yours. If you’ll let me.”

Liam nods his head quickly, “I will. Yeah. Absolutely. You can be…”

His words are silenced with a pair of lips on his own as Theo leans in and kisses him. Liam flounders a bit before he relaxes into it, his hands coming up to rest on Theo’s shoulders. As much as he’s imagined kissing Theo this is still not anything like he thought it would be. It’s so much better.

“That was nice,” Liam sighs when they pull back, his head resting against Theo’s.

“It was,” Theo agrees, then he’s leaning in and taking Liam’s ear lobe between his teeth causing Liam to shiver. He stays there, his breath ghosting across Liam’s skin as he whispers, “Come on Barbie, let’s go party.”

Liam’s head jerks back in shock, banging right against the refrigerator since he was so close, “What the hell Theo?”

“No,” Theo says, “I believe you’re supposed to say _ah ah ah yeah_. Or are you saving those words for a special occasion?”

“You’re the worst,” Liam groans.

“Maybe so, but I’m yours.”

Liam stares at him for a moment before a smile spreads across his face, “Yeah you are. Now come on Theo. Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..”

Theo snorts, taking Liam’s hands in his own as he starts to walk backwards towards the stairs, “Please tell me this isn’t something that’s going to happen all the time.”

“God I hope not,” Liam says, “I’m so sick of that song.”

“Hmm well then we’ll just have to get you singing something else, won’t we?” Theo asks.

Liam smirks, pulling on Theo’s hand as he starts running towards the stairs, “I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want.”

“ _Liam!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is. Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
